Lonely Ghost and a Lonely Angel
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: ONE SHOT. She was the lonely ghost. He was the lonely angel. When they met, it made their whole 'lives' better, but does their friendship ever last? Sorry for the weak summary. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS :


**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Lonely Ghost and a Lonely Angel**

She hardly left that house. It was the place where she'd died. _Her_ place. _Her _home. That pink house on the corner of that Bristol street was part of her. She felt attached to it, in a way that no one would ever imagine. People kept moving in, and she scared them away. No way would she have them stay. That house was_ hers_; it was the place where she'd lived and been happy. A place where she felt she belonged after spending twenty-two years of living her life. She only ever rarely left that house. The insecurity of never being heard or seen again, made her hate to believe that it was all now real.

**XXXX**

One quiet night, she strolls away from the house, her place of protection. She doesn't know where to go; no one can hear or see her, but being around the chatter and laughter of people, helps to give her a sense of security.

Especially the night she enters the bar; listening to the gossip. Their conversations are none that would interest her. But that doesn't stop her. Some of her ghost games help to lighten the mood. She tries again, tonight, but a man's voice discreetly says, "Don't do that. No really, don't."

She turns; startled the man is talking – to her!

_Me_, she mouths back, pointing to herself. He nods; making sure no one around him thinks he's talking to air.

"You can see me," she says, "You can actually see me standing here!"

"Oh yeah, defiantly," he replies, and then he thinks to himself, _It's the gift of the Timelords_.

"But, how can you see me? I'm…I'm dead," she tells him, almost a whisper, "I'm a ghost."

"And I'm not from this world," he whispers.

She gives him a look. He winks back, catching the startled glimpse in her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a Timelord from Galifrey. You wouldn't know of that planet. It's far away, and I travel though time and space."

She gives him another look, and he gives her a secret grin and _that _wink again.

"There's not much for me to do, I mean, being a ghost and all."

"Fair enough."

"I'm Annie."

"The Doctor."

"That isn't a name," Annie says.

"It's what I go by," the Doctor adds in.

"So you help people? Save lives?" Annie questions.

"Pretty much," the Doctor responds.

_I wish you could've saved mine_, Annie thinks.

"Well, I should get going," the Doctor says.

"Me too," Annie tells him.

So they do. Strolling out of the bar, into the night, the Doctor and Annie know this night is special; Annie's met an alien, and the Doctor's met a ghost (a _real_ one) – and deep down, the Doctor and Annie has become a new friend to the other.

**XXXX**

He visits her from time to time, in that pink house of hers. Of course, no one _actually_ lives there. So, often, the Doctor will sneak round to the back, where Annie lets him in. after everything he's lost, Rose especially, making him heartbroken, he didn't believe he'd be this happy again. But his time with Annie proves him wrong. At first, she was the lonely ghost and thinking of Renette's words, he was the lonely angel.

Snapping away from his thoughts and memories, the Doctor sips the mug of tea that Annie has made for him. She cannot eat or drink, due to being a ghost, so she sits watching; wondering what the taste of tea was once like. Annie misses being alive and being seen by others; humans. Befriending the Doctor helps her to live like she was once alive. If only she really was…..

**XXXX**

Sometimes he takes her out – travelling through the stars, in the TARDIS. Annie is glad she's been to explore new places. It's so much better than exploring the kitchen cupboard!

There are many things that she and the Doctor see. The both of them need cheering up; due to losing the things they loved. For the Doctor, it was Rose, and for Annie, it was losing her life, so the Doctor and Annie only explore the pleasant places.

They have fun at all the places the Doctor takes Annie to see. New places, new people and new planets, either in this world or in another, and sometimes in a different time.

Annie loves her adventures. However, her attachment with the house is just too strong – it's where she belongs. She tells the Doctor, and he takes her home. The Doctor departs. Annie never hears from him again.

**XXXX**

He was never angry at her choice, only upset. That house was where Annie belongs and the Doctor respects that. He was sad and so was she – leaving one of their best friends. The Doctor and Annie both found that hard. But it had to end. Everything does; even if it was a ghost and a Timelord having amazing adventures together. Now the Doctor and Annie will have this memory within them, and the Doctor wouldn't just remember this in his mind, but also within his hearts.

**XXXX**

The day she meets Mitchell and George, Annie feels her life begins again – especially as they too can see her – Mitchell, a vampire. George, a werewolf. The Doctor, a Timelord. Annie's friends were certainly unique. Although she never hears from him again, Annie remembers the Doctor as she continues having fun, living with Mitchell and George. She is no longer the lonely ghost, but like Renette had said, the Doctor may always remain the lonely angel.

_**End of story**_

**A/N****: This is my second story of crossing **_**Doctor Who**_** with **_**Being Human**_**. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews :)**


End file.
